Happiness from Unexpected Source
by Fisca Rinata
Summary: Hadrian von Grantz always thinks that his life cannot be anymore perfect. However, what will he do when he meet his abused other self from another world? The one whose name is Harry Potter? Complete summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone!!

This is my second fic and I hope that this turn up better than my last.

I'm really, really sorry for you who wait too long for my other fic's next update, but I was caught up in many other fandom (Beyblade, HP, LotR, YugiOh, and many more) that I lost some of my KKM enthusiasm. Besides, I recoiled in horror when I reread my last fic. It is so horrible and the grammar has error _everywhere_! Now, I am in the process of rewriting 'Exchange the World' but I do not know when I will post it (I kinda lost my muse in that one), so you just wait and see.

Btw, it has been a long time since I watched KKM and read HP. So, if there are something missed, I apologize in advance and if you would kindly point me at those mistakes.

Well, I will not blabber anymore. Enjoy this fic and please leave me some response afterwards – give the readers a puppy eyes –

Disclaimer: not mine obviously

Warning: un-betaed, AU, OOCness, butchered time line, ignoring any canon from both stories, some hints of slash (though I haven't decided any pairing yet, except for any that have been mentioned), mild abuse, what else…. I think that's all for now.

Pairing(s): Harry (Hadrian)/?, Adelbert/Julia, Yuuri/Wolfram (I'll add some later)

Summary: Hadrian von Grantz always thinks that his life cannot be anymore perfect. He is royalty, he has loving parents, everyone like him, and he always get what he wanted. However, what will he do when he meet his other self from another world? His other self whose life is a complete opposite from his. His other self who never have a loving family and never really have anything except for his meager possession. Can he help his other self to have a better life? Can he make _Harry Potter_ find a true happiness?

**Happiness from Unexpected Source**

**Chapter 1**

Hadrian always known that he was not just an ordinary boy. Well, he wasn't, what with his royalty status and all, but that was another matter entirely. He, unlike any other royalties in the kingdom, did not truly interested with politics, never flaunting his wealth and status to others or even looking aloof in the presence of mere peasants. No, he was not like that. His father, Lord Adelbert von Grantz, always said that he was too soft, too kind, and too trusting for a male heir of von Grantz family, though he said that with no malice, just stated a fact. While his mother, Lady Julia von Wincott, just watched it with amusement.

However, sometimes he wondered if he was too much like his mother, in personality mind you, not in appearance. He was what you would call an odd occurrence. He had small posture, petite you could say, with dark hair (a fact that always made him teased by others because none of his parents had dark hair, but also revered because dark hair means high status in The Demon Kingdom), and a pair of brilliant emerald orbs (he always teased as Lady Celli's illegitimate son because of his eyes and Wolfram's step brother too). Overall, he looked none like both of his parents, but they accepted it as Shinou's will, (after all, Shinou's words made the world go round, _not_) and no one questioned it (or maybe, no one _dared_ to question it).

His mother is one of the most patients, if not _the _most patient, people in the world and her kindness and pure soul was second to none. She was the epitome of perfect woman any sane (and straight) man wanted: beautiful, kind, smart, and had high status. Her only flaw was her blindness, though no one ever seems to care about that. Lady Julia may be blind, but she still could _see._ With her pale blue eyes, she could see deep inside your heart (Hadrian could never be able to lie to her). She could _see _with her power, for she was one of the most powerful magic users in the kingdom. Some even speculate that she could see into the future. However, the most prominent trait in her was her willingness to help anyone in need. It was obvious that this trait, among other things, passed down to Hadrian along with some of his father's.

Adelbert von Grantz was your typical warrior. He was strong, strict, and like any other men, wanted his son to follow in his footstep. Ever since Hadrian could walk, he already taught him how to hold his sword, how to ride, how to fight, and how to think up some good strategies as a means to win a battle. Overall, he wanted his son to be the strongest, greatest, warrior in The Demon Kingdom. Unfortunately, Hadrian did not share that same enthusiasm (something that made Adelbert moaned his fate at the unfairness of it all) nor was he suited in that kind of life. Hadrian was petite; his posture was too small for a proper warrior (though he still could fight, mind you, but just enough to save himself from trouble and not more). He preferred to use his magic mostly, since it came naturally for him. He liked to study and was exceptionally brilliant at it; something that the blond haired warrior like to gloat. On top of it all, his only son was too kind hearted and did not too fond of violence. Yet, if there was any trait that they shared, it was their curiosity.

And that curiosity was what threw Hadrian in his current predicament.

..~o0o~..

Hadrian was lost. He was lost in unfamiliar maze-like castle with no one around to help him and the only thing to blame was his own curiosity.

How this was happening again…

Hadrian and his parents were invited to the Capital for the Maou's birthday. He and the current Maou, Shibuya Yuuri, were friends. He had met him and his entire 'guards' when they were visiting Anishina in her family's villa and he was happened to be there to. He had been so sick in his homecastle and wanted some change in scenery. Fortunately, Anishina offered him to stay at her villa, though how she knew about it was still a mystery (maybe because of one of her strange machine). It turned out that the Maou was scheduled to arrive back there, so others from Blood Pledge Castle also been there.

It was nice to meet his cousins again (for most of the nobles related in some kinds). Gwendal was still stoic as usual. However, like any other people, he was less stoic around Hadrian (well, that and his fondness of anything small and cute, which include Hadrian) and he got a new handmade doll (a cross of raccoon and bear with rabbit ears). Conrart was in his usual smiling self, which actually more than usual if you looked closely, something that make Hadrian also happier. It has been awhile since he saw him. The last time they seen each other was when Conrart lay in the hospital wing after The Battle of Rutenberg, as one of the two sole survivors. That time was not a happy one, he was glad that this time was.

Gunter was nowhere to be found. But, faintly, he could hear his voices (or screams most likely) coming from one of Anishina's labs. Decided not to be caught in devil's clutches, Hadrian left it alone. He was curious, but not _that _curious. He saw Wolfram too, but he was too busy plotting something? He could hear him muttering darkly about 'the cheating wimp who is too dense and too trusting' and 'that good for nothing fiancé'. Anyway, all was good in Hadrian's mind. He could meet his relatives, the sea is so blue and the sky is clear, and he finally could meet the new Maou in person.

The new Maou was truly an interesting character. Somehow, he remind him of his mother (their personality was so alike!). They hit it of nicely, and sometimes found themselves in conversations about Yuuri's (don't call me Your Majesty!) homeworld. Although, it would be nice if Wolfram did not shout and push him away every time he got to close to Yuuri. Still, he found it funny that the proud bratty prince was so smitten with the young king, yet the king in question was so oblivious about it. In fact, he made a bet with some of the servants about how long until they got together.

That was happened some time ago. He did not have any chance to go to the Capital (blame his father over protectiveness) and the others was too busy to visit him. Nevertheless, he still kept in touch with letters. Therefore, when he got the invitation, he was so happy. That was his chance to meet others and to finally step in Blood Pledge Castle.

It had been long time since he was there (he was still a toddler at that time so he did not remember much). He had heard so much about the castle and its tale from others in von Grantz Castle (mostly from the servants), and he wanted to see it with his own eyes. It must be great. Coming to the Blood Pledge Castle. The Maou's residence. In attendance of Maou's 18th birthday party.

However, somewhere in his mind, he wondered whether his obsession of the castle was healthy or not.

So, here he was, in a place that he always dreaming of. And lost.

Damn.

..~o0o~..

Hadrian was walking around the huge palace, hoping to find something familiar that would lead him to the others. He did not know how long since he was separated from Wolfram and Yuuri (they were volunteering to show him around), though it must be quite long, judging from his aching legs.

He had taken turn at many corridors, hallways, and what looked like a secret passages behind the amour. But, nothing led him outside.

Poor, little Hadrian. He was so confused and frustrated that he did not realize he was going deeper and deeper into the castle. He also seemingly forgot to use his magic to help him. Quite ironic, since him and magic almost never separated.

"Hello! Anybody hear me?" In a desperate attempt, Hadrian finally shouting at random, something that he never had done before.

Silence.

Sigh.

A few meters in front, Hadrian saw a door. Curious, he opened it and, after some hesitations, he entered.

The room he entered was old and abandoned. There were thick dust everywhere and cobwebs too. It was so dark, Hadrian tried to look for some torches or candles, but he found nothing. The only light was from the opened door, and even that was not much.

Found nothing interesting (because what you could see in the dark?) Hadrian decided to leave. But, suddenly, he saw something glittering on the floor not too far from his feet. Intrigued, he reach for it, slowly, for he did not know whether it was dangerous or not.

The object he now held was a mirror. A small mirror with some cracks on one sides and weird inscriptions on the back. It was so ordinary looking, yet there were traces of magic coming from this little thing that piqued Hadrian interest.

Flash.

Surprised with the sudden light, Hadrian nearly dropped the mirror.

_What was that?_

'_Please, help my godson._'

This time Hadrian really dropped it, though it did not look damaged, and stepped back.

"He...hello… who's speaking?" Hadrian spoke quietly to whoever or whatever it was.

'_Please, help him. Before it's too late._'

"Sir, where are you?" right, this was getting creepier for Hadrian's taste. "Could you…could you show yourself? Please…"

Silence.

"Do you happen to be inside the mirror?" Okay, that was stupid. But, what could he do in this situation? There was no one here, for Shinou's sake.

'_Harry… help… my godson… help…_'

"Wha…" and before he could finish it, bright light engulf him, and he knew no more.

..~o0o~..

When Hadrian regained his consciousness, he found himself in unfamiliar place. Gone the dusty and dark room, to be replaced with this small, white (too much white!), and bright room. He was lying not on the cold stone, but on a thin-carpeted floor.

_Where am I? _

"BOY!!! Get down here, you freak!" a booming voice was heard downstairs.

Another voice replied, but that voice was too low for Hadrian to hear.

"Don't you dare say sorry. Get to work!! We didn't take in you just to be lazed around!"

_Who is that rude man? How could he talk that harsh to anyone?_

"Freak! Look what you've done. You ruined Dudders's meal!" another voice screeched too. A woman from the sound of it.

"You really asking for another lesson, boy!" the man spoke again, this time sounding so menacing.

Bang!

"Please, uncle. I'm sorry." A pitiful voice heard amidst the banging sounds.

"Shut up!"

"No, please!"

Hadrian had enough of that. There was not a chance that he would let abuse went unpunished. Especially to a powerless child.

Quickly, he left the room into the source of those voices, which were not that far. He was too focused in helping that child that he did not realized that he was literary went through the door. Though, he still faintly noted that some object in that house remind him of Anishina's lab.

What he saw in the room (or maybe kitchen mixed with dining room) really made Hadrian's blood boiled. As a sole heir of von Grantz' name and land, he had seen and heard many kind of abuse (from occasionally helping the soldiers and hearing stories from servants and soldiers), but this really took the cake. How someone could saw another beaten to death, especially their own family, and did nothing to help, instead, they just laughed and cheered as if everything was fine in the world? That was the worse kind of human beings (even, us, demon wasn't that bad).

"Enough! Stop this right now!" Hadrian shouted at them. However, no one seemed to hear him.

"Are you deaf? Stop your action right now, or I'll call the guards!" still they did not stop. The child under the disgustingly fat man kept whimpering and tried to protect his body with his bony hands.

It was obvious that they will not hear anything Hadrian said, so he move quickly, trying to wrench the man off from the boy. But, how astonished he was when his hand went through the man.

_I'm transparent! I'm not real here. But…how?_

"Please, uncle. I won't do it again"

The boy's plead snapped Hadrian from his thought.

_Oh, yeah, the boy! How could I help him? I cannot touch them and they cannot hear my voices, so… how? Geez, this is time that I really need some miracles._

_Wait, hold on! Miracle…that's it! I can make miracle. I have magic for crying out loud! How stupid can you get, Hadrian? _

Hadrian concentrated in his magic inside and was met with the familiar rainbow-colored sphere of energy.

Hadrian still remembered the first time he learnt to use magic with his mother's guidance. He was ten at that time (it roughly equal two or three years old in human's age), and was an active child. He just walked past hospital wing, when a guard was bought inside with a nasty looking wound. Then, someone ran outside, asking for healers or Lady Julia. Unfortunately, for some reason that Hadrian could not remember, neither was there.

Curious, Hadrian went inside. The infirmary was empty, save for the wounded guard. So, the little boy went nearer, he wanted to help, like what his mother or Florelia (the head healer in von Grantz residence) usually do. Therefore, he put his hand on the wound (the guard was unconscious), and then… _what_?

_Feel your magic, and ask it to do your bidding._

_Pray with all your heart to heal the wound. _

Oh, right. Asked the magic to heal, like what his mother said. Hadrian did just that and immediately, blinding light came from his hand, not his mother's soft blue light. The light was so great that alerted every resident in von Grantz castle.

Later, his father came to the infirmary with a dozen soldiers only to find unconscious Hadrian and a very healthy guard. Since then, his magic lesson began, and it became apparent that Hadrian was a very gifted magic user.

Now, he focused his magic into the fat man's family and the boy.

_Please, punish the evildoer; seek the justice for the vulnerable._

_Heals the wound, recover the mind, and free the caged._

All of a sudden, a few small whirlpool of wind appeared inside the small room.

Crash. Shrieked.

Chaos happened.

The foul woman and the whale kid screamed, tried to get away from the dangerous wind. The fat man looked enraged. He tried to stop the wind, but to no avail. His shirt was caught up in the process and he was thrown away toward the wall, the one where his wife and son were. The three of them hit the wall with resounding crack.

One of the whirlpools engulfed the boy. However, unlike the other whirlpools, it did not hurt him at all. Instead, the wind was healing any of his wound. Wide-eyed, the poor boy just sat there dumbfounded.

Satisfied with the result of his magic, Hadrian moved towards the boy. He wanted to check him, and maybe he would check the nasty family too, if he felt like doing it.

However, when he was about to move, he felt his world swirled and he felt like he was sucked into a black hole. It was nauseating and he thought that he was going to faint soon.

The last thing he saw before losing his consciousness completely was a pair of bright emerald and a mouthed 'thanks' from the boy.

..~o0o~..

Well, that's all for the first chapter.

I cannot believe that I could write a full eight pages. – dance happily – It is longer than my usual chapter.

Next Chapter: How was everyone reactions when Hadrian disappeared? Where was the magic mirror come from? Will Hadrian meet the green-eyed boy again?

I hope that you like it and do not forget to review on your way back. It will make this humble author really happy and write the next chapter faster. :D

Mokona.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, again everyone! Welcome in my second chapter.

Anyway, for anyone who didn't know, I have changed my penname. Why? Because my old one was too common and it made me so mad when I cannot find it with my cell phone Google.

Mokona: MYUU!!!

Me: -chased by an angry mokona- HELP ME!!!

Anyway, I would like to thank anyone who review and alert me. I really appreciate it.

Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I just own a few of KKM anime and HP books

Warning: un-betaed, AU, OOCness, butchered time line, ignoring any canon from both stories, some hints of slash (though I haven't decided any pairing yet, except for any that have been mentioned), mild abuse, what else…. I think that's all for now.

Pairing(s): Harry (Hadrian)/?, Adelbert/Julia, Yuuri/Wolfram (I'll add some later)

**Happiness from Unexpected Source**

**Chapter 2**

He never thought that his life would end so abruptly. Of course, his life was not an ideal one or even a nice one. His own family despised him, his friend betrayed him, and others blame him for something he never did and put him into the famous hellhole with only other pathetic prisoners and soul-sucker demons inhibit it.

Yes, Sirius Black's life was not a good one.

Yet, even with all that unfortunate things, he still had something to cherish about. His friendship with James and Remus (not including that damned rat), his pranks and detention (weird, but still… it was so Sirius), Lily, and lastly, his most precious one and only godson, Harry.

He was so happy when Harry was born. After all, he would be a godfather! Godfather! (Yay, this day should be made as national holiday). It made him feel like he was the one who will be a new father. It filled his heart with warm feeling. He would make sure that his godson would always happy and cherished unlike his own.

But, he failed. He could not fulfill his promise. In a moment of stupidity, he let rage clouded his judgment. He chased that traitor and left Harry lying in the ruin of Godric's Hollow.

He let his godson life in abusive house of those Dursley.

That was what he regretted the most in his life. Yet, now here he was. In an unknown place. Floating around with no destination.

He had never guessed that afterlife would be so bland and boring.

…~oOo~…

Harry James Potter was a quiet child. Even before his life in the Dursley, he was not a demanding child. His mother always said that he was a content baby. He never cried unless it was something important, like feeling sick.

After he lived with Dursleys, he became more introverts. He did not have any friends, his neighbors distrust him based on the rumor the Dursley spread, and he had no adult to turn. Harry had grown up not knowing how to trust and how to stand up for himself

He just went with the flow.

He followed all of his relatives every demand. He endured every punishment given to him, even though he knew not the reason. He did his chores without protest and he accepted Dudley's hand-me-down without complain. He never told any of his teachers about his home condition because he knew that they would never believe him. He was a liar after all, according to the Dursley.

When the first Hogwarts letter came, a spark of hope was ignited inside, something that he never allowed before. Then, after years of troubles, he had pretty much given up on it. Unconsciously he knew something like his freedom away from his relatives and chances of new life were a fools dream. Even though it was true, there must be some catches. Therefore, he went back to the apathetic Harry.

He followed Hagrid because he was expected to. He tried to save the stone because he was the boy-who-lived and, according to many, should play the knight in the shinning armor, like in second years. Yet, every year others in the wizarding world expect him to sacrifice his life for them, and they pay it back by slandering his name to their heart content.

What a life was that?

Harry felt empty. He had wanted to scream to run away from the problem that was dumped on his shoulder. He wanted to just be Harry. A no one. Not the boy-who-lived. Everyone expect him to be their savior, yet he just wanted to fade into the background. To be forgotten and be left alone.

However, no one understands. Not even his best friends.

Except, maybe, his godfather. However, he was dead and Harry was alone again.

"BOY!!! Get down here, you freak!"

He heard his uncle screaming at him. Sighing, he left his nice secluded place in the backyard and came inside.

_Time for another chore…_

As predicted, the Dursley ordered him to make breakfast. Though, he sometimes wondered why they did not make their own meals if they always complain about his cooks, no matter if it was actually quite delicious.

However, Harry knew it was not his place to voice his opinion. Come to think of it, was he _ever_ had chance to voice his opinion?

Apparently, his uncle thought that he took to long time dawdling, and did not waste a chance to shout at him. He really had very loud voice, it made Harry's ear ringing uncomfortably. He already understood his uncle temper, so he quickly apologized before his uncle strike him.

It would be succeeding if not for Dudley 'accidentally' tripped him and made him dropped the bacon.

"Freak! Look what you've done. You ruined Dudders's meal!" his aunt screeched.

"You really asking for another lesson, boy!"

Menacingly his uncle dragged him toward the wall and viciously, he threw him, head first, into the wall.

As if that was not sufficed, his uncle began beating him viciously.

Harry was hurt. He felt his ribs cracked, his head was bleeding, and his entire body was in pain. His uncle really went all out this time. Like the dam has broken, his uncle's repressed feeling of hate burst, and this time, no convict godfather was going to stop him.

But, when Harry began to think that his time was finally come and he would finally reunited with his parents and godfather, a whirlwind enveloped him. It cocooned him in warm embrace, like that of mothers', and, amazingly, healed his injured body.

_What kind of magic it is? And who did this?_ Harry wondered.

Just when he began to try to come out with plausible answers, he felt that he was watched.

Astonished, he saw a flicker of figure, transparent for anyone else, but not for Harry's magic, coming toward him. Yet, suddenly the figure stopped and began move back as if he (Harry had a feeling that the figure was a he) was sucked back.

Harry did not know why but he had a feeling that the figure was the one who saved him. Gathering his energy, for most of it was spent in the beating and later in the healing process, Harry convey his gratefulness by mouthing 'thank you' to the mysterious figure.

_Will I see you again?_

…~oOo~…

Sorry, it was so short. But, college is taking most of my time and I do not want to make you wait for long.

This chapter is just to show you what happened with Sirius and Harry, and it will be important for my plot. :D

Next chapter will focused back to Hadrian. So, wait patiently and please review!

Fisca R.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

The third chapter finally comes out! Phew, I'm happy that I can still follow my update schedule even with loads of homework. Really, school and fanfiction do not mixed up.

Before I begin, I'd like to say thanks for Skyler of the Elements and Jen94. Thanks for your reviews!

For Jen94, yeah I realize that I do have difficulties in grammar. Though, I should have been whacked on the head, considering that I took English as my major. – put my head down in shame – I really need beta…

Now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Warning: un-betaed, AU, OOCness, butchered time line, ignoring any canon from both stories, some hints of slash, mild abuse, what else…. I think that's all for now.

Pairing(s): Harry (Hadrian)/?, Adelbert/Julia, Yuuri/Wolfram (I'll add some later)

**Happiness from Unexpected Source**

**Chapter 3**

Hadrian laid on his bed in one of the guestrooms in the Blood Pledge Castle. He felt so bored. Everyone had became overprotective over him since his last crazy adventure (really, that was not his fault. It was the mirror's!) and implicitly told him not to leave his room lest he found more trouble. He even could not use his patented puppy-dog-eyes to escape.

Fortunately, at the point when Hadrian wanted to just jumped out of the window, his bedroom door opened and came the infamous couple of Shin Makoku followed by the equally infamous Great Sage.

"Yo, Hadrian, how are you?" the boisterous Sage approached him with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Bored." came the usual reply Hadrian had nowadays. Really, did anyone ever get the hint?

"Well, we have a good news for you," the black haired Maou joined in with his innocent smile, "We will get you out for a while!"

"Really?"

"Of course it is. Oh… we will have so much fun," Yuuri said dreamily.

"Cut it out, Wimp. No one here has the same interest in that dirty sport as you do, you know."

"Wolf!" Yuuri said with horror etched on his face, "How could you say that? Of course Hadrian loves baseball. Right, Ri?"

"Of course." Hadrian answered with straight face. Honestly, what else could you answer that question without having Yuuri cried a river?

"Tch," the blond-haired prince muttered behind his fiancé back.

"Saa… don't fight now." The ever peaceful looking Murata (You wish!) placated them," I think we should get out now, let Hadrian change and all."

"Right. We will wait outside. Don't take too long!" Then the trio left Hadrian alone once more.

"Somehow, I wish to have my quiet back," Hadrian muttered while changing.

…~oOo~…

The trip outside was nice. After all, cooped for days in dusty old room (in Hadrian's mind) was enough to make even the most outside-hating people wish for fresh air. The game was not even that bad in Hadrian's opinion. Sure, the players were a bit sloppy and the game was a bit uncoordinated, but it was still exciting nonetheless. Of course, having Yuuri screamed on top of his lungs, cheering for the player was quite influential too.

"It was fun. We should go watch it again someday," Hadrian commented.

"Yeah! Definitely so!" Yuuri exclaimed, punching his fist upward.

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered at his fiancé, exasperated at his obsession on Baseball, yet still found it cute tough.

Honestly, why couldn't the blond said that he loved Yuuri so much, even when he acted so childish and wimpy, and then they could make out on their bedroom (as Wolfram looked like he really need to get some) and left the others free from their repressed hormones.

Sigh.

Well, one could not get anything, and he must content himself with watching those two flirted/bickering. The chuckling beside him told him that the Great Sage found this amusing and he seemed like the type to make it worse. (Typical!)

"Well, I think this is where we must parted, von Grantz-san. I hope you enjoy your time in that room," the sage said cheerily when they arrived in Hadrian's room. The glint on his eyes, though, told Hadrian that he should be wary with whatever the other boy had in mind.

"Yeah, see ya later!" and he quickly got inside, hoping to escape from whatever evil plan Murata had in store for him.

"Bye, Rian!" Yuuri waved at his retreating back.

…~oOo~…

Back in this room was certainly not as bad as before. It turned out that fresh air really helped. He must thank the trio again later.

Now, as he sat on his bed, reading a book about Fire Magic, his mind came back to the previous days. What a weird encounter, he mussed, clearly thinking about the green eyed boy that he met through the mirror.

Would he get a chance to meet him again? He really wanted to make sure that the boy was alright and not abused anymore. _Maybe, if I somehow find a way, I will take those relatives of his to father and let him have his fun._ Hadrian snickered to himself as he imagined what his father would do to those nasty people. _Skin them alive, most likely._

Yeah, Hadrian really had a vivid imagination when it came to torturing bad people.

Hey, he may inherit his mother goodness, but he still his father son through and through. So, a little bad thought here and there were allowed sometimes.

Hadrian was still imagining the nasty ways to punish those people he met when something hard hit him on the head.

"Owwie…" he rubbed his abused head and looked around to find the evil something that dared to attack him. (Real mature, Rian)

"I don't believe it!" Hadrian exclaimed in surprise when he saw what had hit him. It was the mirror. The same mirror that transport him to that foreign place with its weird light.

_Thank God, it does not shine this time._

Well, it seemed like this mirror could hear what Hadrian was thinking, because as soon as Hadrian thought that, the mirror started to shine.

_Uh oh…_

The von Grantz heir felt the telltale sucking sensation and before he could react, he was sucked into that creepy black hole.

_Not agaiiiin!_

…~oOo~…

Poor, Hadrian. I think now he could sympathize what Yuuri had been going through with water.

Sorry, it is soooo short. But, hey, I updated faster than last time.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Don't know?

Until next chapter,

Fisca R.


End file.
